Mac OS X clipboard sharing
Add this line to your ~/.vimrc: set clipboard=unnamed You can also use pbcopy/pbpaste command to achieve the same thing. You may need to use `brew install vim` to update to Vim 7.4 instead of the default 7.3. Example: :.!pbcopy "Copy current line clipboard :4,8!pbcopy "Copy line 4 to 8 :!echo "%:p" | pbcopy "Copy current filename to clipboard :r !pbpaste "Paste clipboard content to current line References * Comments For MacVim and Windows Gvim, I have the following in my ~/.vimrc: set clipboard=unnamed Operations such as yy, D, and P work with the system clipboard. No need to prefix them with "+ or "*. You can use homebrew to install the latest vim and your clipboard should work in the terminal. brew install vim I find that the + register works for transferring back and forth to the OS X clipboard. ---- I failed to mention that I compile Vim with '--without-x --disable-gui' therefore I don't have access to the unnamed registers. pbcopy/pbpaste is a work around. ---- I use 4,8w !pbcopy which prevents the deletion of lines within the window-file where I run the command. ---- I've got the following lines in my .vimrc: map :.w !pbcopy map :r !pbpaste Pressing copies the current line to the clipboard, pressing pastes the current content from the clipboard. ---- My maps just add onto what these guys have worked on. * pastes, but I have it configured so it works very well in insert mode and in normal mode. The nopaste setting makes sure that auto-indent doesn't go crazy when you try to paste something in. * copies text. If you are in normal mode, it will just grab the line your working on. If you in visual mode however, it will grab all the selected text. nmap :set paste:r !pbpaste:set nopaste imap :set paste:r !pbpaste:set nopaste nmap :.w !pbcopy vmap :w !pbcopy Comment: the nmap commands work perfectly, but unfortunately the vmap-copy doesn't (it grabs the whole line instead of the selected text). I'm working with the non-GUI version on Mac OS X. Later I will try to figure out a workaround. Update: There is a potential fix for the non-whole line case (I use the keystroke leader + y instead of F2 for mapping): vnoremap y ::let @a=@" \| execute "normal! vgvy" \| let res=system("pbcopy", @") \| let @"=@a Here the trick is to use "vgvy" to grab the selection into default register and feed into pbcopy. ---- Use pseudo clipboard register for non-GUI version of Vim on Cygwin and Mac OS X It looks like there's a problem with fakeclip on Mac OS X (I don't know which versions are affected). For everyone who gets "Platform not supported: Unknown" or something like this should try this: In autoload/fakeclip.vim: Search for system('uname -o') and change it to system('uname'). Now it should work. ---- Another tip: For cross-platform clipboard sharing you can use the open-source (GPL) ClipboardMultiSharer with text and image data on any platform that runs Java; in particular, Mac OS X, Windows and Linux. ---- Since version 7.3 the console version of Vim supports Mac OS X clipboard. As noted above just add the following to ~/.vimrc set clipboard=unnamed As of Mountain Lion, the previous tip does not appear to work in system-provided vim; yanked lines do not go into the system clipboard, nor does anything yanked to the * or + registers. It does however work with MacVim in terminal mode. ---- Also on Lion set clipboard=unnamed no longer works but pbcopy and pbpaste still do. Tip is still valid. ----'Is +clipboard turned on ?' Check to see if your vim supports +clipboard, with vim --version My vim didn't have +clipboard. I added it with "brew install vim" then added an alias to my bash profile (~/.bash_profile): alias vim="/usr/local/bin/vim"